Violin Strings
by MickiMChef
Summary: Recently Hua Ze Lei had found himself wanting more out of life. He wanted a family. The new student at Mind De University was someone who he could see himself being with. But she was hiding something. It would take Lei and the rest of F4 to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 一

 _*When Chinese is being spoken the words with be in brackets like this: [ ]_

The girl sat propped up against the wall overlooking the Mingde school courtyard. Her short black hair stuck out from under the beanie she was wearing. Even though the weather was getting warmer in Shenghai, a long sleeve shirt and flannel covered her upper body. The jeans she wore hung off her petite frame and her pant legs were rolled up several inches, a sign they weren't the correct length for her.

As Hua Ze Lei approached her, he saw that she had earbuds in. He slowed his approach so he wouldn't startle her.

She was not someone he recognized from the school. It was definitely not one of his students. But as he got closer, he began to wonder why she wasn't. As the music she listened to continued, she raised her arms up until they were even with her shoulders. She tilted her head down so it appeared her chin was resting on something. Her left arm reached out as if holding on to something as her right arm moved back and forth over the invisible object. The fingers on her left hand would periodically move as if she were holding down various strings on an instrument. Lei could tell exactly what instrument she was invisibly playing because he played the same one. The violin.

He stopped walking and stood, watching the grace and ease at which she played. Englufed in the music, the girl's eyes were closed and she swayed as she heard the music come from the invisible violin she now played.

As she finished, Lei smiled and applauded. "Hen Hao." (Very good). She jumped in fright noticing him for the first time. Pulling her earbuds out, she stood up and bowed apologetically. "Bàoqiàn. Bàoqiàn." (sorry). Gathering up all her things as she spoke, she quickly made her way off of the roof.

Lei stood by, confused. His gaze followed her as she left the area. He chuckled to himself and stepped up on the bench, lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

A knock on the door drew the attention of Ming De University's dean. [Come in.] He waved his arm at the younger man he saw through the window. "Iaoshi (teacher) Hua Ze Lei." He motioned for him to sit down. Lei gave a small bow as he opened the door, but politely declined to sit. [What can I help you with?]

[Have we had any new transfer students lately?]

[Let me check.] The man ruffled through stacks of papers on his desk. After looking through several dozen he shook his head. [I'm sorry I don't see any. But as you can tell I am overwhelmed with paperwork. If something turns up I will let you know.]

Lei thanked him and turned to leave.

[Why do you ask?] The Dean asked without looking up from his computer.

Lei shrugged and left the room.

* * *

[Shencai made pancakes this morning with pineapple syrup. See, I'm still inspiring her cooking.] Dao Ming Si picked up his cup proudly and took a sip. He smiled broadly as the cup left his lips

Ximen Yan, Feng Mei Zuo and Hua Ze Lei all looked at each other and chuckled. Even though at times Si's gushing over his wife Dong Shencai was annoying, the men of F4 were more than overjoyed that the two had made it to where they were now. Before they married over two years ago, it seemed like Si and Shencai would never be together. They had to face so many perils in their relationship. So many trials. But through it all their love for each other grew stronger and their support for and faith in each other was something that could never be broken despite all that was thrown at them.

[We can taste the Si syrup when we come from breakfast on Saturday.] Mei Zuo leaned forward in his chair and grabbed the bao from the plate that was on the table in front of him. Before taking a bite he looked at both Lei and Ximen and asked, [How are you spending the day? Are you up for a little basketball later?]

Ximen took his glasses off and wiped them with the handkerchief he kept in his shirt pocket. He slipped them back on before he answered. [ I can play after 8pm. Lei?]

Deep in thought, Lei continued to stare out the window. [Hua Ze Lei?] Mei Zuo waved his hand in front of Lei's face.

Snapping out of his daze Lei smiled. [Do you ever play pretend?]

The three other guys looked at him, confused expressions on their faces.

[You should try it.] Lei stood up, grabbed the pastry off Ximen's plate and headed out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Lei prided himself on his patience. Today he was close to reaching his limit. He needed to relax before continuing his classes for the day.

The roof of the school was a place he cherished. Not only had it been the spot where he and Shencai became the closest of friends, but there was something about it that helped him take his mind off things.

But there was another reason he wanted to go up on the roof today. While he did need to take some time to relax, he was hoping to run into "her" again. There was something about the girl he encountered on the roof a few days ago. He didn't know why but he had a strong desire to see her again.

He had a smile on his face as he took the last step to the roof. Rounding the corner to the part of the roof that overlooked the school, he expected to see her sitting up against the wall. Instead there was no one. His brows furrowed as he walked around, looking for her. After a few minutes he decided to do what he needed to do, lay down and take a quick nap. So with a twinge of disappointment, he climbed up on the bench and lay down, covering his eyes with his arm.

The girl let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she stepped out onto the roof. She had a small skip in her step because she was finally able to relax and be herself. While she loved the chance to be at this school, she constantly felt stressed and overwhelmed. Add to that all the changes that had recently happened in her life. There was rarely a time she found that she felt like herself. So she looked forward to the times, however short they were, where she could have some time alone. Some time to clear her mind.

Taking a deep breath, taking in the crisp refreshing morning air, she headed to the wall on the edge of the roof. She closed her eyes, pushing herself up on her tiptoes, and reached her arms out to her side. Opening her eyes for a moment, she looked down to make sure no one was around. When she confirmed there wasn't, she took the beanie off her head, placing it on the backpack that lay at her feet and ruffled her choppy short hair, allowing the breeze to blow through it.

"Ugh, my life is a bloody mess." She muttered as she stepped back from the wall.

"Much like your Chinese pronunciation." Lei slowly sat up on the bench he had been sleeping on.

Startled, she turned around and bowed, a confused look on her face "You only heard me say one word in Chinese."

"That was enough to know." Shrugging his shoulders he stepped down off the bench and started to slowly walk towards her. "When did you enroll here?"

"Uh, about a month ago." The girl answered quickly, as if her answer was rehearsed.

"And you transferred here from which school in England?"

"I am not from England." She tried her best to sound as convincing as possible.

"Hmm. Are you sure?" Lei crossed his arms over his chest. "Your accent sounds like you came from the Kensington area. So, The Royal College of Music?"

The girl's face turned red and she quickly started gathering up her things to leave. As she reached down to grab her beanie off her bag, a small gust of wind caught it. She scrambled to grab it, only for it to blow a few inches beyond her reach. Concentrating on it, she reached out for it again, taking a step or two closer to it, only for the wind to move it away once again.

The beanie landed on Lei's shoes. He reached down and picked it up, pretending to examine it thoroughly. She stood up and put her hand out to reach for the hat. Lei pulled his arm back so it was out of her reach. "I'm Lei. And you are?"

Biting her lip, the girl tried to reach for the hat again.

"Your hat for a name." Lei smirked at her.

"Terry." She whispered, trying hard not to be heard.

Lei took a step forward and placed the beanie on her head, being careful not to pull her hair as he pulled it down over her head. "Terry. You are an interesting girl." With that he rocked back on his heels placing his hands in his pockets, turned around and walked off the roof.

* * *

Just as Hua Ze Lei picked up a piece of pancake on his fork, he heard a clink sound. He rose his head to see Si hitting his champagne flute with a fork.

[We have an announcement!] Dao Ming Si raised his glass and everyone else followed suit.

[This isn't about you changing your hair again is it?] Ximen Yan raised his eyebrow suspiciously, inviting a soft jab in his side from Jiang Xiaoyou.

Si glared at Ximen before pulling Shencai closer to him. [I'm pregnant!] He looked down at Shencai, a goofy smile covering his face. She shook her head. Realizing what he had just said he rose his glass again. [I mean we're pregnant.]

As Lei sat at the table, raising his glass for the happy news, sudden realization hit him. He wanted this. The joy that radiated from Shencai and Si, the look of pride in Si's eyes as he lovingly looked at his wife, these feelings were missing from Lei's life and he had never felt it as much as he did right at this moment.

Never before had he wanted something so much for himself. He was so use to helping others, feeling contentment when he knew his friends were happy. But as he sat and watched Si feeling Shencai's stomach, her slapping his hand away shyly, he realized what he finally wanted for himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud clapping and cheers of "Gongxi ni" coming from both sides of him. He joined in the clapping before silently getting up to leave.

As he reached for the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Si grinning. [You're already leaving?] He asked. [Is the thought of our baby looking like Shencai making you run? Don't worry my handsomeness will make up for it.]

Lei wanted to smile but he found it impossible to make the corners of his mouth turn upward. Si glanced at his friend, his joyful expression melted into one of concern when he saw Lei's solemn demeanor. [Is everything alright?]

Lei looked up at the ceiling. [You are very fortunate. I'm happy for the two of you. I hope that I can have something like this someday.]

[Don't worry you will.] Si exclaimed loudly. [You're F4 after all!]

[True.] Lei mustered a sly grin. [Maybe it's not too late to steal Shencai from you.] he teased. Putting his hand on Si's shoulder he gave him a genuine smile and left the house.

* * *

Lei sat cross legged and stared pensively at the sky. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get yesterday's breakfast off his mind and the reality that hit him amidst his friend's joyful news. Usually Lei could keep the emotion he was feeling from showing on his face, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew he still looked sad.

As Terry took the last step up to the roof, she pulled her backpack off her shoulder. She opened the small pocket on the outside and pulled her ear buds out before reaching the wall at the edge of the roof. As she turned around, her breath caught in her throat as she noticed him there, sitting against the wall opposite her and staring at the sky.

There was a softness to Lei's face that was comforting, yet the look Terry saw in his eyes every time they met was one of unpredictability. And while she knew that should make her want to stay away from him, especially considering the current circumstances she found herself in, she couldn't help herself. She was curious about him. And that made her nervous.

Choosing to pretend she didn't notice him, Terry placed both earbuds in, turned up the volume on her phone and closed her eyes. After a second her mind drifted away from the music and onto the look she had just seen on Lei's face. She opened her eyes to look at him. While she didn't know him well, she could tell he was someone who normally hid his emotions. Terry could always tell when someone possessed that trait because it was one that she envied. So, she could tell by glancing at him now that whatever was on his mind was weighing heavily on him.

The look on his face pulled at her heart. She knew that look, because she had been wearing it a lot lately. Against her better judgement, she got up and walked over to him. Doing the only thing she could think of at the moment, she took the bud out of her left hear and held it out to him.

Seeming to notice her for the first time since she got up on the roof, he looked a little startled until he realized what she was doing. Remaining silent, he took the bud from her and put it in his ear as she sat down next to him, leaving only a few inches between them. They both leaned back against the wall and closed their eyes, losing themselves in the music.

* * *

"Iaoshi (teacher) Hua Ze Lei!" The dean ran down the hall brushing past a number of students, focused on getting to his target quickly.

Hearing his name being called, Lei stopped in his tracks, He didn't bother to turn around because he knew the man trying to get his attention would catch up to him in a few seconds. As the man came and stood in front of Lei, he leaned over and grabbed his knees, breathing heavily. Before he could speak, he held a single piece of paper above his head.

"Iaoshi (teacher) Hua Ze Lei." The dean took one last big breath and stood up straight. [After finally going through all my papers,] he rolled his eyes to show his irritation. [I found that we had one recent transfer. Here is her file.] He handed Lei the single piece of paper he held in his hand. [Oh and shes enrolled in the accounting program here.]

Lei nodded at him as he excused himself. Looking down at the paper, he examined it thoroughly. Usually transfer students had a file folder full of papers about them including not only the school they had transferred from but also classes they had taken, grades and any other notes prior teachers or professors would put in. So to have only a single piece of paper on a student was highly unusual.

The first thing Lei saw on the page was the students name Terry Lee, age 21. Even though the paper had her age, her birthdate was listed as unknown. Below her name was her address, but no phone number. And the last thing listed on the paperwork was the school she transferred from which was listed as Ashford College located in Kent and the courses she took there which included information technology and business.

Lei was confused. He would have bet money that Terry attended a college that specialized in art and music, or at least he would have expected to see music major or courses listed at her previous school. But there was nothing.

She was quite like the first piece of sheet music Lei had ever seen; confusing and difficult to decipher, yet mesmerizing. And just like that sheet music, Lei knew that he had to understand her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 二

 _*When Chinese is being spoken the words with be in brackets like this: [ ]_

Wandering the halls of Ming De, Terry took a moment to look around at the students who occupied the space around her. A couple on her right were holding hands while walking together. Two boys were playing hacky sack near the windows and a group of girls walked by her talking about the latest Jiro Wang single.

She often thought of her friends back home and how much she would love to develop at least one friendship like that here. But she wasn't sure if she even should.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a streak of bright red hair. With excitement she whipped her head around only to see a petite Chinese girl stumbling over the books she had dropped on the floor. Terry sighed in disappointment. Why she thought that the hair belonged to her friend Henry was beyond her. It was in that moment she realized how lonely her life had become.

In Kensington, Terry had made friends easily but chose to spend the majority of her time with only a few. Henry was her best friend. They bonded over violin and classical music. His girlfriend Jane was the comic relief in the group. Terry missed her sense of humor. And finally, there was Benedict. He was the one they all went to for advice. Being the oldest in the group, he had graduated University while the rest of them remained in school. He not only stayed the same after he graduated but he was constantly making sure he kept in touch with everyone and made plans regularly to see them all.

Thinking about her friends made Terry homesick. She refused to let herself feel the loneliness that surrounded her, so she took a deep breath put her head down and headed to class.

* * *

After class Terry picked up her books and headed out of the classroom. Not paying attention to where she was headed, she walked aimlessly down the hallway. Suddenly she bumped into someone, forcing her to focus on where she was. She bowed in an apology before glancing up at the sign above the door she now stood in front of. It was the music room. Moving herself to stand in front of the glass windows that looked in on the room, she noticed a single person inside, Lei.

Terry moved closer to the glass, mesmerized by the music Lei was playing on the violin. She turned to the side and placed her ear up to the glass, closing her eyes. The way Lei played the violin reminded her of her favorite artist Augustin Hadelich.

She had known Lei had an interest in music but had no idea he could play. And he not only played, he played some of the most beautiful music that Terry had ever heard.

Caught up in the composition, she didn't notice when Lei had stopped playing. Suddenly a knock on the window brought her out of the daze she was in. Looking up at the window, Terry saw Lei's soft smile beckoning her to come inside. She nodded and went into the room.

"Terry."

"Uh hi Lei. I didn't realize you played."

Lei brought up the violin and bow he was holding and offered them to her. "So do you." He urged her to take the instrument from him.

Shaking her head furiously she took a few steps backwards.

"It's ok, you won't hurt it." Lei reassured her. "Go ahead and play."

Terry put her head down and quickly walked across the room towards the piano. Running her fingers lightly across the keys, she slowly turned her attention back towards Lei. "I wanted to see how you were doing, you know after the other day."

Disappointed, Lei set the violin down on the desk next to him and walked towards Terry. "I'm ok. Just had a lot on my mind."

Terry nodded in understanding as Lei sat down on the piano bench. He patted the seat beside him urging her to sit down. She silently obeyed.

"This is my thank you for that day." Placing his hands on the piano keys he started to play La Campanella.

Enthralled, Terry leaned in closer and watched his hands glide over the keys with ease. She knew from not only her love of music, but also from her time at music school that this was one of the hardest pieces to play on piano. Yet Lei was performing it like it was second nature to him.

As he finished the last note, Terry couldn't keep the questions from pouring out of her. "Where did you learn to play? How long have you been playing? How many instruments can you play? Do you ever do live performances?"

Hua Ze Lei couldn't stop himself from laughing. He put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched but didn't brush his hand away. "You don't know I'm a music professor here at Ming De do you?"

She shook her head. "I didn't." When Terry would happen to overhear any of the students talking about Hua Ze Lei it was never about his music ability. Instead it was gossip about him being part of F4, a group of four guys from famous families in Shanghai. The gossip ranged from who Lei might be dating to where all the boys of F4 would be hanging out for the weekend. The fact that Lei was this well-known made Terry nervous to be around him, but she was starting to feel like maybe becoming friends with him was exactly what she had been looking for.

His personality appealed to her in a way no one else at the school did. He was quiet and subdued but very intelligent. She knew like her, Lei was a deep thinker who cared deeply about those close to him. And most importantly he loved music.

"I have played the violin since I was little. I majored in music here at Ming De University. I was supposed to join the China Philharmonic Orchestra."

Terry's eyebrows raised in surprise. "That's amazing!"

He shrugged. "It could have been I guess if I had accepted their offer."

Lowering her voice Terry asked, "Oh. Why didn't you?"

Lei leaned forward until his forehead was almost touching hers. "I will only tell you if you answer two questions of mine." He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Terry stopped herself from backing away from him. This was what she had been craving, companionship. An interchange of conversation, jokes and affection. While she allowed herself to enjoy this moment, somewhere in the back of her mind she thought this could be the start of something that she might later regret.

Mustering up courage she meekly answered him. "Ok." She gulped, nervous about what to say when he questioned her.

Lei moved back. "Next time we meet."

Taken off guard Terry gave him a confused look.

Lei answered with a knowing look. "That way I have a reason to see you again."

* * *

Shencai and Lei both sipped their teas at the same time, each making the loudest slurping sound they could. Then after they took their mouths off the straws, they gave a loud satisfied sigh, looked at each other and giggled.

Shencai's expression changed. Her brow wrinkled and she looked back at Lei, a serious look on her face.

[What is it?] Lei noticed her staring.

[Lei, can I ask you something?]

Nodding Lei stopped walking to look at her.

[Are you happy for Si and me?]

Lei's face showed the concern and sympathy he was feeling at the moment. [Of course. I could not be happier for you.]

[Ok because Si and I want you to be the baby's godfather.]

At those words Lei couldn't help the silly grin that crossed his face. He had no words so he leaned in and gave Shencai a kiss on the forehead.

Shencai smiled happily but there was still a question lingering in her mind. [Why did you leave the other day after we told you about the baby?]

Lei's face dropped. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about his feelings yet. But when it came to his friendship with Shencai he always found himself opening up to her, despite himself. Grabbing her hand, he walked over to a bench and they both sat down.

[I am so happy for you and Si. But hearing the news and seeing how happy you both are made me realize something.]

[What?] Shencai moved closer to Lei, wanting to comfort him if needed.

[I want that.]

[Want what?]

[I finally realized what I want in my life. I want what you and Si have. A life together as friends and lovers. A family. When you and Si made the announcement, it caught me off guard and made me realize I have been missing something in my life. But, now that I know what that is and what I want, I'm afraid I won't get it.] He leaned forward and put his head into his hands. Shencai put her hand on Lei's back and rubbed it softly. [Shencai? Can I lean on your back for a while?]

Shencai turned around on the bench so her back was facing Lei. He did the same and moved so his back was touching hers.

[You will meet your fighting weed soon Lei. I know it.]

He smiled as his mind drifted to Terry. _I might have already._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Lei flipped the CD over in his hands, allowing himself a feeling of pride for a job well done. Looking at the playlist again he smiled, satisfied with the songs he chose.

From what he knew about Terry he chose mostly classical compositions. But he knew there were a few songs that she would have never heard that she would really enjoy, so he made sure to put those on the playlist as well.

This was the first time he had ever made one of these for someone. None of his other friend appreciated music the way he did. The happiness he felt to finally be able to have someone to share music with could not be described.

After closing the CD case, he reached into his pocket and brought out the folded piece of paper he had been keeping in there. After unfolding it, he brought his phone out of his other pocket and entered the address listed on the paper into his phone's GPS. Then he refolded the paper and placed it safely back in his pocket.

The address listed on Terry's transfer paperwork wasn't too far from the school so Lei decided to walk there.

He realized as soon as he approached the door of the house that she lived at, that he was a little nervous. That was not something he was used to feeling. He shook it off the best he could and knocked on the door. Not hearing any noise inside the house, his eyes searched for a doorbell. Hidden behind a tall plant on the porch, Lei found the bell and pushed it in, immediately hearing the distinct ding dong afterward.

A moment after the bell rang he heard scrambling from inside the house then footsteps headed toward his location. The door opened abruptly. "Ni yao shenme?" (Yes, what do you want?)

Lei was surprised at the angry tone of the person who now stood at the door. He wasn't sure what language to speak because while Terry was British, the woman now standing in front of him at the door was obviously Chinese. Choosing the latter, Lei contained his composure as he spoke. "Ni Hao." [I'm looking for Terry. Is she home?]

[Who? Go away there isn't anyone here named Tede.]

[It's Terry.] Lei's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The woman motioned for him to back away as she slammed the door closed.

Lei took a few steps back from the stoop and ran his hand through his hair, a mix of disappointment and failure on his face. Quickly he took the folded paper out of his pocket and looked again at the address. This was the right house. So where was Terry? Why was this listed as her address if she didn't live here? Why was so much information missing on her transfer papers? Who was this girl?

With these questions weighing on his mind, Lei walked home, a renewed sense of purposed and determination filled his heart.

* * *

This time as Terry walked up to the roof she sought companionship, not solitude. Anxious to see Lei, she took the steps by twos. Jumping over the last step she was surprised at the feelings she was experiencing. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt not only happy but comfortable enough with someone to want to open up to them, even it if was just a little. But she was worried about what two questions Lei wanted to ask her.

The situation she was in dictated she keep most of her personal information to herself. Lately she had gotten use to thinking on her feet. But at the same time, she didn't want to lie to Lei. Plus, she was worried that he might see right through her.

These misgivings could not damper her current mood. She didn't want to hope but she thought she may have finally found a friend.

As she rounded the corner, she almost bumped into Lei. He stood, arms crossed, waiting for her. She stood still and looked up at him. He pushed his index finger against her forehead.

"You're late."

Confused she backed a few inches away from his finger and rubbed the spot on her forehead where it had been. "I am not. I don't remember planning to meet you up here." She smirked at him.

He leaned in closer to her. "First question."

She gulped, not expecting to have to give him answers so soon. "Ok." Her voice was timid.

"Is the violin the only instrument you play?"

"I don't play the violin." That was the truth. And as Lei looked into her eyes he knew it was too. But there was something else that sparked in her eyes as she answered.

"Hmm. You did though. Why don't you now?"

Feeling ornery she replied. "That counts as your second question. You sure that's what you want to ask?"

Chuckling to himself at this new side of her he was seeing, Lei gave her half a smile. "Definitely."

Terry wanted to be honest with him. So, she took a moment to think how to word her answer so it didn't reveal too much but told him, not what she thought he wanted to hear, but the truth. "I don't have a violin anymore."

Lei could hear the sadness in her voice. He had so many more things he wanted to ask her. Like how long she had played the violin, who her favorite composer was, why she had never attended a music school and why was the address listed on her transfer paperwork not her real one. But, he had promised her he would only ask two questions and he knew how timid and shy she was. So, he didn't want to scare her away.

While he had her up here though, he wanted as much time with her as possible. Feeling the need to comfort her in some way, having made her feel bad with his last question, he put one hand on each of her shoulders. He felt her twinge under his touch for a split second but she allowed him to keep his hands there. Turning her around so she was facing away from him, he gently nudged her toward the benches a few feet ahead. They both sat down, leaning their backs up against the wall.

"I couldn't go through with it." Lei brought his knee up to his chest and wrapped his hands around it.

"Huh?" Terry looked at him. He had a thoughtful expression as he spoke.

"It was a privilege to get asked. But I realized I didn't want to join the Chinese Philharmonic Orchestra because I didn't want to be away from my family."

"Must be nice to be that close to your parents." Terry tried hard to hide the regret in her voice.

"Yeah but that's not who I meant. My friends are my family. They have helped me be who I am today. I care for them more that anything in the world. The thought of going more then a few weeks with out them was not something I was ready to do." He sighed happily. "It feels good to finally tell someone about that."

Terry felt a warmth spread over her as she realized Lei had just trusted her with something that no one else knew about. "So, do you ever regret your decision?"

Looking at Terry for a moment he smiled. "Not at all."

"I understand why you made that decision. It's hard to live without your friends." Terry turned her head away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Sensing the need to change the subject Lei spoke up. "Ok, we each have to tell each other one truth."

Terry nodded in approval.

"You first."

Pulling off her beanie, Terry ruffled her short, choppy hair. "I miss my hair."

Not meaning to, Lei chuckled. Terry shot him an angry look and gently slapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't laugh!"

Lei talked from behind her hand but she didn't understand a word he said. She lifted her hand off his mouth.

"I'm sorry. That was just the last thing I expected you to say."

Terry giggled. "Yeah I guess that's probably true."

Lei stopped laughing and looked straight into her eyes. "I like the way you look with short hair."

Terry could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Xiexie. (Thank you.)" She put her beanie back on. "I know it's vain but it's the truth. What about you?"

Lei leaned his head back against the wall again. "Truth: I want you to meet my family. My best friends are amazing. You would love them."

Terry sat straight up, a worried expression on her face. "I can't."

"Don't believe all the rumors, they aren't anything like what people say. Xiemen is…"

Quickly getting down off the bench, Terry grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I can't." She made a show of looking at her watch, hoping it would distract Lei from the shakiness of her voice. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Walking as fast as she could, Terry walked down off the roof, tears already filling her eyes. Then she rounded the corner to an unoccupied hallway. She threw her backpack off and up against the wall. Getting as close to the wall as possible, she punched it then turned around and leaned against the wall, allowing herself to slide down until she was sitting on the floor.

 _I'm sorry Lei. I want to meet your friends but I can't. They are too well known. I can't risk it. I have probably already messed things up by thinking I could be friends with you. Ugh! Terry get ahold of yourself! What made you think you could have a friend anyway? You knew it was a bad idea. But you got selfish!_

Allowing herself to drown in her thoughts, she pulled her knees up to her chest, crossed her arms laying them on her knees and buried her head in them. She could hear her heart pounding against her chest. She pulled her legs even closer to her, in an unsuccessful attempt to calm herself down.


End file.
